Darkrai's Top Ten Fears
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Darkrai's top ten fears, by Cresselia.


**This was suppose to be a documentary but I figured I'll change it to a book. ******

_**Darkrai's Greatest Fear by: Cresselia**_

**Fear 1: Daisies. Yes you read right. Daisies.**

**You see, It all happened on his birthday. June 13****th****, 2007. Mew didn't have time to get Darkrai proper presents so she gave him a banquet of fresh daisies, and I do say so myself it was one of the most beautiful daisies I've ever seen! But no… Darkrai's one azure eye widened to about 5 times it's normal size and he did what a Prince of Darkness should NOT do. What? He SCREAMED! Ha! He screamed even more high pitched than Lugia, and the glass up I was holding with my physic energy burst into shattered glass pieces. He started sneezing and sneezing ans SNEEZING! He turned and darted out the room still sneezing, while everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. I think he was probably allergic to daisies or he sneezes whenever he's terrified.**

**Reaction: A scream and a whole bunch of sneezes.**

**Fear 2: Rubber Duckies.**

**It was late spring, the hot spring in one of the many caves of Mt.Olympus was at the just right tempretures so Arceus took everyone for a swim. Appearantly, Groudon brought his little squeky rubber ducky and he left it to float along. Darkrai was just standing in the middle of the hot spring watching what happens to his ghastly skin in water when the rubber ducky floated innocently by. He looked up at the squeaking ducky as if it was talking to him with large eyes. And than, Wham! He jumped up and scrambled for shore as fast he can panting, " The duck's gonna kill me! The duck's gonna kill me!" And once he got on shore I half expected him to sneeze his way home again but he was silent than it came. Hiccups. Luckily for him I was the only one watching, the others were too busy having fun rather than watching little Darky hiccup his fears away.**

**Reaction: Scramble and hiccups**

**Fear 3: Birds**

**It was summer and everyone was basking in the sun happily. Mesprit and Mew was busy chasing away blue birds when one happen to land in front of Darkrai. The said pokemon stared at the pecking birds, he charged up a shadow ball and shot it at the birds. Everything was quiet after the blast, the poor poor POOR bluebird staggered up to it's feet and started pecking at the ghost pokemon. Darkrai gasped, turned and hovered back inside, and I could of SWORN his tail was under his dress thing. Everybody, including me, was speechless as we watch that same bird flapped it's way out on the ground and collapsed.**

**Reaction: ATTACK! Run.**

**Fear 4: Heights**

**I remember once, when we were lost in the forest during a little trip, we had to cross this bridge to the other side. The bridge was in good condition but it was about 200 ft from the crashing river below. I was halfway across when Darkrai refused to move. I ended up having to drag him with my physic powers and endless line of threats. I could of sworn that if I set him down in the middle of the bridge and Einstein came in, he would think that Darkrai was a ghastly statue I carved because the ghost pokemon was petrified. And you would think that being a ghost, you'll be as light as air well you're WRONG! Darkrai probably weighed ten million tons!**

**Reaction: Petrified. Refusal.**

**Fear 5: Ha! Me of course!**

**You don't need to know, I think you should know just about enough form stories and they are all so true…**

**Reaction: runs away or fights back, weakly.**

**Fear 6: telephones**

**I don't know why. It just seems so magical to him. So wondrous he's afraid of it. Like's it' going to eat him. He just stares at and backs up a few feet, turn and runs.**

**Reaction: Back up and run.**

**Fear 7: Rainbows**

**He's been terrified of those since he was turned pink after being pushed under one. I heard he was chased by butterflies and he smelt like strawberries. That was when we were sent to the happy dimension in one of SU's stories.**

**Reaction: Avoid at all cost!!**

**Fear 8: You!**

**Ever since Mew got that computer, Darkrai's been reading stories of him kissing or doing mushy stuff or just being plain nice! I think it has sccared his brain, that is if he has one, forever. As much as we tell him that he'll never meet you he still goes paranoid.**

**Reaction: Nothing, really. HE just faints from time to time.**

**Fear 9: Clouds**

**They can take on the shapes of rubber duckies and other scary stuff's shapes. That's why he prefers going out at night than at day. Once, Suicune and Raikou was cloud watching and they happen to see a rubber ducky herd. Darkrai looked up, screamed because the ducky had his beak open and it looked like it was eating him up. He dropped to the ground unconscious. **

**Reaction: Faints.**

**Fear 10: Make-up.**

**Once, just or a small prank Mew sneaked into Darkrai's cave when he was sleeping and slopped make-up all over him. When he woke up and went for a quick wash, he screamed so loud I could hear him over at my island. When I went to look for him he had fainted in the stream. Later on, he somehow knew it was all the little pink cat's fault, tracked him down and turned him into cat litter. Arceus ended up having to revive him. Tsk Tsk Tsk.**

**Reaction: Scream, Faint, Get up, Revenge.**

**Wellz, that's the end of my book. And as you can see, Darkrai has an odd list of fears. I saw him writing a book one day so I decided to try my luck! Please review my work! **

**THE END**


End file.
